


Blue Bloods always go in pairs

by saiyukichan1



Series: Conviction [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new strain of Date rape going around. And the only way to get it off the streets is to send someone undercover to find out who. So none other than Danny Reagan chooses to go after his partner takes a leave of absence. Though it does appear that the NYPD detective has already been asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leticheecopae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/gifts).



It was another one of those long tours. I knew I wouldn’t see Linda or the kids until late the next day. The case has lead me to one of the many drug ridden areas of New York, this area in particular is known for sex trafficking. Date rape drugs high in demand in this area. With promise from my informant about a particular club here… but my gut tells me otherwise.   
With Jackie on a leave of absence I am stuck with another partner who barely knows me. It turned into an argument over what I should wear to lure in the perp. Personally I’d much rather where my suit, tie, and badge in plain sight. I roll my eyes as pull the shirt away from my neck. We decided to go with a lavender colored button down shirt, form fitting acid wash jeans.\  
I swear my nose crinkled as soon as I walked into the bar; there is an overpowering stench of cheap cigars and over-priced cigarettes. Yeah sure my partner and I made this easy, we both agreed that it’d be easier to attract a perp if I wasn’t dressed like a detective or NYPD’s finest. Which it turns out, that that idea worked to some degree. All eyes seemed to follow me as I make my way to the actual bar part of the building. Amping up the creepiness factor the hair on the back of my neck stands on end, there is too much attention being focused on my person. I maybe was trying too hard to blend in.   
“Scotch please, hold the rocks.”  
Couldn’t tell you what the hell about this place that made even my skin crawl but it did. So I down the first glass after the bartender slid my order across the counter. I am after all a detective and should know better than to turn my back on someone who is making my drinks. Especially when you are investigating a hot spot for drug and sex trafficking, but stupid me I turn my back and survey the scene at my back. Alright let’s get this party started! After a few minutes of drinking alone a few came sidling up to me; men, women, all rub themselves against me. Fortunately for me all I have to do to move them along is quietly bark at them to do so. By the time the fourth or fifth drink came around I was beginning to feel hot like a thousand pinpricks were piercing my skin.  
Now leaning a little too heavily on the bar counter, my head starts to pound ferociously. Palming my right eye to get the pressure to go away, a presence makes itself known at my back. I straighten immediately when it, he, begins to speak.   
“Reagan, Danny Reagan?”  
“Mm who wants to k-know?”  
Male, definitely male. The unidentified male presses his chest against my back, one hand roaming my hip. Annoyed, I lean into him instead of pushing away from him like I was thinking. My face crinkles in confusion; my thoughts suddenly whirling like snow flurries in winter. Direct contact with the man made the pinpricks increase, causing me to jump. I stare down at my last cup of scotch.  
“What… what was in m-my d-drink?”  
“Just follow me Reagan.”  
“H-hell no, why w-would I d-do that?”  
The blonde’s iron clad grip on my arm easily bruised the tender flesh of my under arm. Instincts begin to kick in, realization to try and escape flooding my thoughts. Wait if I can’t fight against him because of this this drug it’s not going to look like a kidnapping. People are just going to think that he’s helping me to a cab to get home. Or going back to his place to get some whichever the case. Why is nothing responding!? Oh that’s right Reagan stupid move, you turned your back as your drink is being made. Such an idiot!  
The cabbie pulls up to the back curb patiently waiting for us to exit the bar and climb in. I lean heavily against the stranger as he helps me into the back seat. A soft whimper trickles out of my mouth when he climbs in next to me. My body feels like it’s on fire. Pulling at the collar of my shirt, I get frustrated. Meanwhile my cab partner chuckles at my distress. He reaches over to swat my hands away. I grab his wrists to stop him from unbuttoning my shirt.   
“No.”  
I inhale deeply at the pressure from his hands on my chest though. Initially I was there to investigate the bar to see if I could catch the guy who is selling this date rape drug. But it looks like I am going to find out first hand. Panicky now I try and get my body to respond to me. No go there.   
“Make it… stop.”  
“Ah ah Mr. Reagan. We can’t have that there is special people who paid to have you. Besides, you look quite delectable spread so wantonly in the back seat. I might just have to indulge you briefly.”  
“Don’t touch me. So help me…”  
“You’ll what Mr. Reagan? Arrest me?”  
He pushes me forward abruptly, placing my head on my knees. I could barely muster a struggle to get his hand off me. He grabs one arm and holds it behind me, then mimics the other side. Eyes widening, the cold metal of the cuffs shocks my heated skin. He locks them swiftly behind my back. Grinning wildly the stranger runs his hand up my shirt as if feeling for something. The Cheshire grin grows wider.   
“Well well lookie what we have here. An NYPD shield… Danny you didn’t tell me you were a cop. Fortunately for you my dear this little trinket won’t help you, or it will just excite them more. More, is most likely because it would be payback to torture and humiliate you.”  
I lean as far away as possible in the cab. The cold window a small blessing to my already heated flesh, breaths came in short pants, my skin so irritated by my clothes I just wanted them off already. Hazy now I attempt to remember some of the buildings around me, what part of New York we were in. The cab slows down to a halt right outside what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. There is no sign that anyone is using the dump but a fresh lock on the outside door.   
He gets out of the cab first; being the perfect ‘gentleman’ eases me out of the car. Blondie holds onto my arm easily hauling me out and standing. He somehow manages to procure a key for said lock. Without hesitation Blondie pins me against the door to unlock said door. I stumble forward into the musty stale air of the room. Coughing on the dust, my kidnapper pushes me again.   
“You don’t know what you’re doing. The commissioner is already looking for me.”  
“Oh. I’m sure I know what I’m doing, and I quite agree with you that he probably has the whole force of New York out scouring the streets for his missing son. But you see I also can not disappoint by letting you go. There is a certain clientele that has requested you specifically; they want to show you the humiliation that you put them through when you brought them in. Call it… a special type of justice.”  
Bang! A door swings open from somewhere nearby, startling me from my captors grasp. He pulls me back to him as a new body walks through said door. Well more like limps through the door. Weary more than ever, I stiffen against him. The stranger strides right up to me first staring down at me. Blondie holds onto my arm as if he’s escorting me and yanks my head back to look at the newcomer.   
“Nick, Nick Shasta pleasant surprise to see you here, we weren’t expecting you until later tonight. And look, you brought gifts, how thoughtful. He is a beauty isn’t he?”  
The stranger lays a gentle hand to my cheek, massaging it with his thumb. He smiles softly at my reaction. My damn body leans into the caress instead of away from it. Now I know I hate this drug even more. Fatso Releases my face.   
“Come Nick the others are anxious to see what you have brought. Come come bring him inside.”  
“Oh and Mesca this was on him. I think it might help in clientele.”  
“I see. You actually did manage to get the real thing, no more role play then.”  
It was only a couple hours since the drug was slipped to me, but I can tell my skin and senses aren’t as sensitive. Both men lead me away from the entrance, a left down an empty hallway, then a right at the end. This hallway has 10 doors lining it, five on each side. Amber glows from these rooms, setting the scene with a gentle ambiance. It’s much cleaner in this side of the building than in the entrance. Here I was hoping to leave some type of foot print for easy tracking. Foolish me I guess. I’m not entirely sure but I ended tripping over a crack or something in the hallway. Nick grabs my arm harder to ensure that I don’t face plant.   
“Really, what the hell?”  
“Ah, such a mouth on this one. Nick be sure to give this to the nice detective when the last dose wears off, no sooner though. Too much will overload his system at once. We sure don’t want that now do we?”  
Fatso or rather Mesca hands off a ziploc baggie over to Nick. I cock my head to the side like a bird. Feeling skittish about the pills I pull away from the blonde. Both men notice my actions, Mesca grins while walking over to me. He grabs my shirt with a little resistance from me. Forcefully ripping it open his gaze roams over my chest. Visibly raping every inch of my skin, Mesca then pulls me to him by the top of my pants. Pinning my badge back onto my jeans, his grin gets wider.   
“He was rather easy to get once the scene was set.”  
“Props go out to you dear Nick. This makes for a special night.”  
“Wait… this was the reason for the murders? You wanted me here so you thought murdering innocent people would do it. Fucking sick bastards…Let me go, right now!”  
“Ah come now detective, don’t fret over the details. You just happen to be what everyone is hungry for. What do you know, you’re now available. If I remember correctly one of our clientele is also a detective for the same NYPD.”  
At this point it was becoming harder to hold me the more they pissed me off. Shouldering Nick off me, I lunge at Mesca. Nick is faster than anticipated and yanks me back to his side. The older man pulls a silk scarf from the breast pocket of his coat. He runs it along his face feeling the softness. Fatso moves in and ties it around my mouth. Glaring daggers at them both I renew my struggle to get loose. Mesca kicks my feet out from under me causing me to land hard on my back. Groaning in pain from my arms, Nick lands a good solid kick to the ribs.   
“It might be fun to keep you off these little pills for awhile. I do know some clients that would be very interested in fucking that tight ass if you were able to fight back. Oh and let’s not forget those who would rather see you nice and trussed up, no work included.”  
He proceeds to lead me into the nearest room. Fear starts to settle in my gut, making me feel nauseated. This is the time I decide to try and escape. I head butt Nick dazing the man successfully. Shaking my head to clear the fog, I run down the hall in hopes to find an exit. By now Nick has recovered. Mesca barks orders at him to go and retrieve me. Fuck me. Next thing I know is I’m being bull rushed to the ground. Grunting as his full weight drops on me, blondie get’s up slowly.  
“That was truly unwise for someone so smart.”  
“Yeah well it must run in my family.”  
“Let’s see how soon we can get something in that loud pie hole of yours.”  
Not really liking me right now he literally picks me off the floor tosses me over his shoulder and onto the closest bed. Hitting the wall a grunt makes itself known. His chocolate eyes began to shine dangerously in the dim amber light. They were daring me to try another stupid stunt like the one I just pulled. Unsettled about his hidden strength, my self preservation kicks in. I growl as he comes closer to me, then there it was the blow that put me out. My vision slightly blurs as I open my eyes, I moan at the pain in my ribs and arms. What the hell? Did I get run over by a bus? Able to sit up on my own the sound of chains jingle in my ear. Instantly looking at my hands my cuffs were still there but not behind me anymore.   
“What the-?”  
“Good morning. I suppose you want to know how long you were out. We’ll just say long enough to get you into those.”  
The tall blonde indicates the cuffs and chains. He moves from the wall watching me like a hawk. I test the chain; I could get to the middle of the bed but no further.   
“Do you know what’s facing you if you don’t release me? Assault and kidnapping an officer, sex and drug trafficking. You know to name a few.”  
“Oh please detective Reagan. Oh yes we already knew who you were. Besides who says they will ever find you? Let alone us? The plan is to move after the last patron here has had their fill. Moving you is in the near future.”  
Mesca then stands from the chair that is placed in the room. How did I miss that he was there? The older fat man strides over to the door with a purpose. Mighty confident about who was on the other side of said door he opens it with flourish. He grins widely and shakes the stranger’s hand. My eyes go wide at the other presence in the room. This guy was huge. Mesca directs him over to Nick for cash exchange of services. The man even dwarfed Nick who was about 5’11”. And he was corded with muscle from his neck to his feet. My fight or flight instincts kicked in hard with this guy. The man wore his dark hair slicked back, a tight v-neck shirt, and multiple tattoos from neck to wrists. His jeans barely held in the throbbing muscle of his thighs. My lord he’ll kill me first. Mesca nods to him that the transaction is complete and the cash is all there.   
Both Nick and Mesca take their leave, leaving me alone with this beast of a man. My breathing starts to come in rapid pants once the man is standing at the edge of the bed. That fear that was mentioned earlier is back full force. He reaches out to grab my ankle hauling me from my corner across the bed. Without thinking of the guys’ temperament I strike him in the head. Only seemed to piss him off though not daze him as hoped. Damn it! Thankfully he can’t pull me anymore off the bed.   
“Get the hell off me! Let me go!”  
Stretched out on the bed, the giant of a man leans over me purposefully making eye contact. He slides in between my thighs making himself comfortable. His weight bore down on me, making it somewhat hard to breathe. I try and wiggle out from under him; the man just nuzzles my neck while grinning. Pushing himself up the guy grabs a hold of my already opened shirt easily ripping it. It hangs on my stretched out arms as does the man’s hands on my chest. Running his thumbs over my nipples sends unexpected shocks through my system. I arch my back when the guys’ mouth replaces his fingers. Really uncomfortable now I try and buck the bulk of him off me, only it succeeds in him gripping my hips brutally.   
“Won’t hurt so much if you stop struggling to get loose.”  
“I’ll believe that whe-“  
Apparently the big guy has had enough of my mouth tonight because he tears a piece of my shirt and shoves it in my mouth. Mumbling around the cloth in my mouth doesn’t take any heed to what I was trying to tell him. Instead the black haired man focuses his attention to my jeans. He shimmies them down my hips, pleased at the look of me laying there.   
After getting rid of my jeans the giant fingers his way down my thighs, gripping me tightly. Whimpering beneath the gag my hips buck involuntarily. Tears spring from my eyes when the man enters me without any prep whatsoever. I want to cry out and scream at the burning sensation that erupts from my ass. But his mouth covers mine immediately muffling the intended scream after removing the gag. Invaded, intrusive, dirty, used are words popping through my head at rapid speeds. He releases me from the kiss.   
“Please… don’t… d-do this.”  
“That’s it little piggy, squeal. Squeal long and loud.”  
Quick deep thrusts meet those words. I wince every time he moved every time he pulled out. The blood running down my ass scared me so did the fierce bite he left on my neck. And then it came, the painful feel of a blade sliding down my side. I don’t hold back the tears anymore, not ashamed of crying at the abuse. More thrusts more cuts across my skin, finally he stiffens at his release. The man pushes further into my abused ass as he cums, milking himself. The black haired giant leaves me with a bruising kiss. Getting up he dresses after using the tattered remains of my shirt to clean himself up. He proceeds to the door and knocks. Mesca opens it for him, stands aside for the man to exit. The older fat man grins evilly. He strides over to me, pulls my head back so my gaze is forced to his.  
“So Danny boy, how was your first experience?”  
“Go to hell.”  
“Dah now don’t be like that love. By the end of the night we’ll have you trained and wantonly moaning for a release.”  
“Sure… whatever you say fatso.”  
“See, there’s that fire that people so want to extinguish.”  
Mesca motions for Nick to join us in the room. The tall blonde kneels beside the bed with Mesca leaning over. Completely nervous now, Nick pry’s open my jaw. He holds it open easily as the fat man places the tablet on my tongue. The blonde proceeds to hold my mouth closed until either I swallow or it dissolves. Either way the taste wasn’t at all pleasant. Coughing slightly at being given the pill dry, both men stand and exit the room. I stare at the ceiling as my vision blurs at the edges. My body slowly lights on fire, the tingling sensation back. The door to my current room opens with a soft click. Another man enters, this time an average height, brown crew cut, blazing blue eyes; he is wearing a black Australian duster, tight skinny jeans, and a red wife beater. A glimmer of a holster catches my attention at this guy’s hip.   
I fiddle with the cuffs and the chain in the wall. There is no change in scenery except for the newcomer.   
“I see you have already been introduced to our favored drug.”  
“Who are you? What do you want?”  
“Oh such a tongue.”  
The man sits on the side of the bed reaches over to my cheek and idly strokes it. This action sets fire to my skin. He grins at the low mewling coming from my mouth. His actions surprised me at first. He crawls on top of the bed, contemplating whether or not to straddle my hips. The newcomer leans all his weight on my chest and proceeds to plunder my mouth. I whine at the loss of the heat when he leans back on his feet. Laughter greets my ears, melodious yet biting. Fingertips trail their way down my sides, my hips, and thumbs tracing the light dusting of hair along my naval.   
I gasp at the sudden pain to my side. Painful as it was my mind kept telling me there was pleasure there. The brown haired man ransacks my mouth again, this time keeping his hands busy around my waist. Each stroke a painful reminder of the drug in my system; I couldn’t hold back every reaction I had to his touches. Part of me imagines those soft caresses to belong to my wife. Her soft hands turning me on expertly, making me completely hard for her. Soft lips, wet warmth stretches over my cock. With a sharp buck of my hips, I am enveloped in that delicious warmth. It all comes crashing hard around me as soon as he begins to suck hard at the tip of my cock. All at once the relief was brief; he continued his ministrations until I was hard and throbbing again. Panting now, I moan out of ecstasy. A slicing pain lacerates the inside of my thigh upon another release. My eyes fly open at the sudden pain, I have to force tears from them to be able to see. I lift my head to see the damage he’d done to my inner thighs.   
“Please…”  
He looks at me then. Truly looks at me. The stranger cocks his head to the side scrutinizing my every word. Then he laughs, laughs at my request. But then again I’m not really sure what I was asking for.   
“Please what? Oh you must want me to continue. Do you want me to touch you softly, like your needy wife? Or is it that you want to be fucked brutally ‘til you can’t breathe because you’re panting so hard?”  
“I… I…”  
“So you don’t know? Well let me help you figure that out then.”  
All the while he was talking he positions himself right at my ass. The man slides in without any warning or lubrication. I wince at the sudden intrusion and pain. The brown haired man continues to slide in and out of my already abused hole. Multiple times do I arch my back as he hits that sweet tender bundle of nerves. Only he doesn’t allow me the pleasure of release like he did the first two times. Rapidly fucking my ass the stranger cums quickly, he glides out and lifts me to face level. Confused at first, I gasp loudly as his thick tongue swipes my entrance. It elicits shivers all over my skin. It punctures past the tight ring of muscle, searching for that sweet spot once more.   
“Please no more…”  
That was it. That was all it took for him to find it and exploit it until I’m a shivering, convulsing, gooey mess. He drops my hips to the bed. I look up at him through hooded eyes, spent to the fullest, who’s that?   
“Don’t move, douche bag. Back away slowly.”  
“Eddie? Wh-what are you…?”  
“Well well Mr. Reagan it looks like your knight in shining armor has come to your rescue.”  
“Shut the fuck up and back away or I’ll shoot you right here.”  
In a moment of stillness the brown-haired man turns suddenly on Eddie with the blade he used on me. Crying out in warning Eddie jumps back surprised. There’s a couple swipes made by the brown-haired man, and well executed dodges from Eddie. Finally after five minutes of dodging his blade Eddie gets caught on the arm. Pissed that he got tagged, he stops and aims.   
“Stop right there…”  
“Or what? You’ll shoot me?”  
“Exactly, I’m not afraid to do it either.”  
Laughing now he lunges at Eddie, Eddie which fires a shot straight to the guys’ head. I start to shake uncontrollably at the scene on the floor. The bleach blonde detective walks over to me, his face a hard mask to read. He produces a cuff key from his pocket and unlocks the cuffs around my wrists. I slowly sit up unsure of what to think. All I could think of is their touches, the things they made me feel against my will. The narcotics detective pulls me to him then, I guess that was all I needed to break down. Tears flooded my face when I heard my younger brother shout down the hall.   
“Danny?!”  
“He’s in here!”  
“Danny! Dan- oh um…. “  
Jamie turns around suddenly at my nudity. I swallow thickly and pull the blanket over me. Eddie helps me to stand, pulls the blanket around me enough to cover myself. Once my feet hit the floor my legs gave out from under me. Embarrassed was an understatement. Now normally I would be cursing at myself but now didn’t seem the time. Eddie bent over and picked the heap of me off the floor, blanket included and carried me out of the warehouse and to the bus.   
“Here Danny, let them have a look at those.”  
“… Ok…”  
I wince away as the EMT’s tried looking and cleaning the knife wounds on my thighs. They stopped as I grab their wrists. All I want right now is to see my wife.  
“Take me to Linda.”


	2. Brother where art thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie get's kidnapped by the same persons who kidnapped his brother. Sorry not much for summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a three part story. I wasn't really planning that but it would have been more than 9 pages if I continued til the end. So I post this as its own chapter. Enjoy reading.

It rocked the block, the first explosion, and shrapnel from the building flying everywhere. The fire catches onto the buildings besides it. Windows rattled and some shattered. Whoever set the bomb knew exactly what they were doing. In appearance it could have been a hate crime, seeing that the building was a mosque or something religious. This building was not too far from the New York City municipal building. It so happens that one Erin Reagan, sister of Danny and Jamie Reagan, is practicing. She is compiling all the crimes against one, Mesca Marzetti and one, Nick Shasta. These criminals had been selling a new strain of date rape drug when her detective brother went undercover to find out exactly who was supplying it. In the process he receives a dose and is kidnapped; missing almost 48 hours. Erin sighs deeply at all the accusations plus charges these two have rang up over the last year or so.  
The brunette looks up suddenly as her office windows rattle violently. Kidnapping and assaulting an officer now added to her mental list. The woman stands easily from her chair, glancing out the window quickly to see what may have caused them to shake so forcefully. She exhales deeply and heads to the court room to finally see these criminals behind bars. Hopefully for life, Erin sister of Danny Reagan seats herself on the opposing side. The people vs. Marzetti. As soon as she and her ex-husband entered the room one could taste the tension in the air; tension palpable enough to anyone who just entered said space. The trial just barely started when the judge called both counsel to the bench. She rubs the bridge of her nose tiredly and sighs with resignation.  
“Now I know how much you both have banking on this case but I have no choice but to postpone until further notice. There was a bombing not two blocks from here. For everyone’s sake and sanity I cannot keep them.”  
“Your honor, this case is detrimental to keeping the streets of New York safe. Is there any way we can hold him on these charges alone?”  
“I’m sorry Ms. Reagan I cannot give the order to hold him until he has had a proper trial by the court. Now if you’ll return to your seats.”  
“Damn it.”  
“In light of the recent events I have to postpone the trial until next week. Mr. Marzetti you’re free to go, but as a fair warning I would stay in town.”  
Jack groans in exasperation, leaning back on two legs of the chair. Erin glances over to him, mimicking his annoyance. Now how can she tell her brother that his rapist is back on the streets ready to continue his sales? Marzetti gives her a mock salute as he is escorted out of the court room by the bailiff. Erin stands, Jack also following suit they both exit.  
“Do you want me to tell Danny for you?”  
“No, but thank you for the gesture; It’s best he hears it from me.”  
“Well well Ms. Reagan, you are much prettier in person than you are on television. Has anyone ever told you how much you and your siblings are alike?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Erin whirls around at the sound of Marzetti’s voice in her ear. She stops and glares at the man. Jack reaches for her arm not only to hold her back but to steady her as she slightly swayed. The female Reagan begins to scrutinize the whole of Mesca Marzetti. He’s short and squat and can be no more than 5’6”-5’7”, long thin graying hair, sharp blue-green eyes that don’t seem to miss any detail in their roaming gaze, and a pinstripe black suit.  
“Your brothers’ are absolutely stunning, I was curious about you also. I see that you favor the same looks; most beautiful.”  
Jack steps in between Marzetti and Erin. Her feelings were very much mixed on the encounter, the female Reagan half wanted the bastard to try something here on the court steps while the other part was afraid of him. Of what he could do to her, like what he did to her brother. The pictures of Danny’s bruised and beaten body flashing instantly across her vision.  
“We’ll see you in court Marzetti.”  
“Oh I count on it.”  
She’s on her way with Jack in tow to the precinct where Danny works. Her stomach clenches painfully at the thought of having to tell her brother the news. Erin fears the churning idea of her brother going after the son a bitch himself and getting hurt again, all because of the blast that rocked the block earlier in the day. Jack lays a calming hand on her shoulder when she comes up short of the door to the precinct. The female Reagan smiles ruefully at her ex-husband, exhales and then strides purposefully into the 54th precinct building, calmly seeking her brother. Finding Danny wasn’t all that hard really, just follow the exasperated yelling to an unknown caller. Danny smiles rather ruefully at his sister letting her know that he doesn’t have much time to chat before he has to leave. She knows. Knows all too well what his job entails him to do.  
“Danny I have some news to tell you that you may want to hear in private.”  
“Tell me here. I can’t stop right now, I’m on a roll.”  
“No Danny I think you may want privacy and a seat…”  
He sits heavily on the chair behind the desk. Wariness seeps into his very being at having to wait for his sister’s news, almost wanting to shout at her to hurry and tell him. Erin picks up on his distress, the brunette noticing that he already knows.  
“Danny there was nothing I could do to get the judge to hold him. He’s just been ordered by court to stay in town until the hearing.”  
“So you’re telling me that the rat bastard who kidnapped and had me raped is free on the streets?!”  
There is a tinge of hysteria plus revenge in his tone, causing concern for Erin. She doesn’t know what else to tell him to reassure him that Marzetti isn’t coming back for him. But then again she isn’t quite sure that he won’t either. The television is playing a live coverage of the bombing near the court house. Everyone’s in a panic, running around, screaming… what both siblings noticed was that Eddie, Jamie’s partner frantically trying to get into the blaze of said building. It’s odd to say none the least. Erin’s eyes widen in realization. Jamie is still in there.  
“Turn that blasted thing up!”  
“It appears that shortly after the explosion that one of the first responders to the call has gone missing. Officer Jamie Reagan, it has been confirmed, that Officer Reagan went in for an arrest and has yet to be seen coming out of the building. NYFD is trying to tame the blaze enough to get inside.”  
Her breath hitches at the news, Danny slumps even further into the chair scrubbing his hand down his face. Both pretty sure their father knows about this already, with him being police commissioner and all.  
He doesn’t remember much outside of the building, all he can recall is the details of chasing down the arrest, cuffing him, and start to bring him out to the car. Just as they make it to the door he remembers getting hit with something then all his weight falling onto the other. Now he finds himself in the back of a grungy van. The younger Reagan instinctively reaches for the weapon at his hip. Groping around and trying to see if it was in the back with him, the blonde curses quietly under his breath. Pulling himself up to look on the other side of the fence, Jamie recognizes one of the men in the driver’s seat. Trying not to panic, he voices that he’s awake and aware of his surroundings.  
“Hey… Hello! Who are you and what’s going on here?”  
“Well good morning sleeping beauty, was beginnin’ to wonder if I hit ya too hard over the head there when you wasn’t waking up so soon.”  
“I hope you know kidnapping is a felony. What, this is like twice now that you’ve kidnapped an officer? Hey! Are you even listening to me?!”  
Jamie rattles the fence behind the driver’s seat for emphasis. Frustrated at not getting a response from either one of them, the blonde officer shakes the cage again.  
“Wow he’s a feisty one, talkative too. Ya know, kid, you’re brother wasn’t as talkative. But he did have a beautiful scream. Especially when he was stuffed-“  
“Shut up.”  
“-stuffed full of someone’s cock…”  
“I said shut up! Don’t you dare talk about my brother that way! Like, like he’s some common whore.”  
The van seems to hit a rather huge pothole in the road, causing Jamie to lose grip and go sliding across the floor. Painfully hitting the side of the vehicle, Jamie slumps to the floor. Holding his head from the whiplash the younger Reagan moves to kneel behind the fence again. Unexpectedly the van lurches, hitting another pothole. Jamie groans from the pain, now seeing stars from both impacts. He guesses that one more hit to the side of the van he might get knocked out. Time seemed to drag by as Jamie sat huddled in the back corner of said grungy van. His captors talking rather quickly in some type of Cajun French accents that left little to be desired. Finally after two hours of sitting in the back they come to a stop. He listens intently as both front doors creak open. Couple minutes pass before the back doors swing open to reveal the tall lean blonde known as Nick and the Cajun Frenchman.  
The younger officer shrinks back as far he could into the corner he currently inhabited. One could literally feel and see the tension coiling in the younger man’s muscles. He was waiting for one or both of them to grab for him. Nick succeeds in forcefully grabbing his arm and yanking him from the vehicle. Both men stumble a bit before Jamie lands a well placed punch to Nick’s nose; the other blonde howls in pain desperately trying to staunch the blood gushing from his nose. At this point the other man is standing aside laughing at his partner. Nick grunts from the exertion this wrestling match is causing.  
“Some assistance would be appreciated you damn Cajun…”  
“Ya ya ‘ight I hear ya. G’night kiddo.”  
That was all that Jamie heard before the guy knocks him out cold. Nick grunts at Jamie’s dead weight falling on him. For someone who looked no more than a buck fifty when wet, sure as hell weighed a ton. It took them both to get the unconscious man into the old farm house.  
“Good gawd that smell is awful as a pig’s arse!”  
“Quit yer complainin’ an help me git the boy inside.”  
Maneuvering around the walls in the old house, the two men sigh heavily as they unload their burden onto the only musty bed in said house. Nick wipes his brow with the hem of his shirt and knocks the other man on the shoulder.  
“Brandon, ya want something to eat?”  
“Pends on what Marzetti has stocked here.”  
“Well it looks like we have some pasta… maybe some sauce… let me look.”  
The older blonde rummages through the cabinets some more, scrounging around for something edible to eat. Brandon plops noisily into the chair by the window, within easy view of the unconscious cop lying on the bed. He twists his finger in the growing beard on his face as it contorts into something resembling thoughtfulness. The man leans over the arm of the chair, his head hanging over it as he regards Nick in the kitchen.  
“Hey, why does Mesca want this one anyway? Wouldn’t it been more convincing to get their sister? I mean who wouldn’t have a grudge against her…”  
“No ya moron. Their sister is the ADA, she goes missing and someone is bound to notice sooner rather than later. ‘Sides she’s almost always in the Commissioner’s office, her house or in the office. But this one on the other hand his job puts him in situations like this where he’s an easy target.”  
“So… this one here is a lure for his brother? I mean… I don’ see why we can’t keep ‘im and use ‘im as well? He is quite the looker; Youthful even.”  
“That is a question for Mesca when he arrives.”  
Brandon sighs loudly and kicks the end table with one boot-clad foot. The other presence in the house was busy fixing something to eat so that left him pretty bored. He pushes up from the brown corduroy chair and sneaks into the room out of the view of Nick. Curious as to what the cops’ skin feels like under all the body armor, he carefully unhooks the bulletproof vest. An impressed snort escapes his lips as he drops it to the floor. Brandon proceeds to hook his thumbs under the hem of the officer’s shirt, tugging it from under his waistband. Green-eyes’ palms just barely dusting across the smooth skin at the others' naval. Slowly lifting the tight shirt, the green-eyed man leans into it, just a breath away from Jamie’s face. Jamie’s eyes begin to flutter, a sign of consciousness. Brandon doesn’t seem to notice as he’s leaning over the younger man. Fear spreads quickly through the younger Reagan when he opens his eyes.  
Jamie panics and hits the guy square in the face. Pissed that the man was awake, Brandon instantly pins his hands to the bed. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his nose the green-eyed man whispers in Jamie’s ear,  
“What, so ya don’ like me touch? Does it offend ya?”  
Brandon climbs up onto Jamie and pins his thighs under his weight. The other man bucks sharply to try and dislodge the brute. At this point Nick comes in carrying three bowls of spaghetti. He comes close to dropping them when he sees the older man on top of the younger Reagan.  
“Brandon! What in tha fuck do ya think ya doin’ man!?”  
“Sorry Nick I couldn’ resist me self. His skin looked so tantalizin’”  
“So that required you to climb on top of ‘im? I’m not seeing your logic, man.”  
The one known as Brandon rips the young cops cuffs right off his belt, using them to cuff his hands together. Smiling smugly at the officer, he holds the links in between while trailing his other hand down the supple skin of Jamie’s naval.  
“Get your hands offa m-“  
Muffling the man’s protests with a fierce kiss Brandon plunders the soft cavern with fervor. At this point Jamie can barely breathe; reverting to the most basic defense the blonde bites his captor. The bearded man yelps in surprise but pulls away none the less; His grin splitting his face in pure lust for the smaller blonde. Not hindered by the response to his kiss green-eyes trails his tongue and lips down the curve of Jamie’s neck. Nick chokes back an audible groan at the sight of the two. He sets down the bowls of food before he drops them to unbutton his now too tight jeans.  
“Ya know full well that we aren’t supposed ta leave bruises, right?”  
“Ya ya no marks.”  
Turning Jamie over onto his stomach was more of a match than expected. It took both men to flip the officer over onto his belly. Jamie kicks out, hitting Brandon in the groin. Nick couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, though he does succeed in getting the younger man turned over. Recovered now, green eyes grips the smaller man’s hips tightly, bruising the softer skin. He tries squirming away from the guy with the beard but his grip just seemed to get tighter. Brandon reaches around to undo his pants as he yanks him towards him.  
The younger blonde’s eyes widen in fear when his ass rubs up against the other’s stiff member. It was deafening, the sound of his uniform being unzipped and the rough fabric of Brandon’s jeans being removed at the same time. Pressing his head into the musty mattress, Jamie bites back on his yelp as his entrance is probed and entered without proper lubrication. He bites his lip at the burning pain in his ass. They mean to rape him before Marzetti get’s here. Reagan begins to hyperventilate when Brandon begins to slide said finger in and out. Tears spring up upon the entry of a second finger, a third swiftly following.  
“Nick, hold his shoulders.”  
It was a demand not a request. The older blonde complies, but is wary about being a part of it. At least 200 lbs weight moves up behind the younger man. Terrified Jamie tries again to dislodge the other. The movement swift and burning, Jamie couldn’t hold back the scream that ripped from his throat. Brandon groans at the tightness that is Jamie Reagan. He slides out with a pop instantly sliding back in, in rapid succession. Intrigued and more than a tad bit horny, Nick lets go and pulls out his throbbing cock.  
“Mind if I join ya?”  
“Eh not at all.”  
The green eyed man grips Jamie hard around the chest and hauls him up into a sitting position on his lap. Still buried deep in the younger man’s tight heat, Brandon thrusts up hard and fast careless about the marks his fingers are leaving. Cuffed hands between splayed legs Jamie whimpers as he tries to relax. Though, the grip on the old sheets told other tales to the older blonde now sitting in front of him. Nick knew something like this would happen. When did he move onto the bed? Jamie’s thoughts whirled in his head as he desperately tried to relax, making it less painful than it already was.  
Hesitant at even touching the younger blonde, Nick skims his palms over Jamie’s chest and abs. The fabric of his shirt playing havoc with his sensitive skin, he scoots closer becoming emboldened by the soft mewls escaping the man’s lips. Brandon grins seductively over his captive’s shoulder at Nick.  
“He’s so tight Nick. This hole has yet to even see a cock…”  
“Brandon… We need to be… careful.”  
The older blonde rises to his knees to be level with the Reagan. His breathing stutters as he rubs his fully erect cock against Jamie’s now hard member. Trailing his fingertips lightly down his jaw, a look of appreciation crosses his face. Nick slides his thumb into the man’s mouth, lathering it with his saliva. Protesting each harsh movement from Brandon and now this guy’s finger in his mouth he bites down, hard.  
“Son-of-a-bitch!”  
“What…”  
“The bitch bit me!”  
Nick pushes Jamie back a bit more on the intrusive cock, making room for him to slide in also. The boy was going to get prepped for this but since that little stunt, he wasn’t going to receive shit. Guiding his cock to the already filled hole, Brandon begins to purr in Jamie’s ear. Jamie starts to struggle and even lands a head butt to Nick’s already broken nose. Grunting at the contact the older man pins the younger’s cuffed hands in between their chests. With a quick thrust upwards Nick enters the young man with some resistance. Jamie screams out instantly.  
“Please…”  
“Please what? More, sure we’ll give ya more.”  
His chest heaving from the intense pain, tears break the surface and fall rapidly down the blonde Reagan’s cheeks. It hurts so bad Jamie bites his lip in agony when they start moving. With it being such a tight fit both men groan at the sheer pleasure it brings them. Jamie leans his head back onto Brandon’s shoulder, closing his eyes and succumbing to the brutality. Noticing that the younger Reagan is about to pass out, Brandon bites hard on the other man’s shoulder. Howling in more pain, he pitches forward shifting the way he sits. Nick grunts at the shift but rights Jamie to make it more comfortable.  
“Can’t have you passin’ out now can we?”  
“ungh… stop… please…”  
The larger male thrusts up harshly trying to bring himself to climax, Nick grabs a hold of Jamie’s wrists forcing him to be still. A deep exhale escapes the older blonde’s lips. Jamie whines as the two finally found a rhythm. It seems that they both came at the same time, filling the cops hole. Both men slide out, cum leaking across the battered sheets.  
“So delicious I wonder if your sister is as soft as you are?”  
His eyes flew open at that remark. He begins to struggle even more so than when they first started to rape him. No one and he means no one is going to lay a hand to his sister. Not only him but his brother, father, and grandfather will adamantly stop any who try. Stilling instantly as the front door clicks open Nick begins to panic.  
“Shite man that’s Marzetti. If he finds us with him like this we are so screwed.”  
“Damn and I’m still hard too.”  
They barely had time to clean themselves before Marzetti walks in. Stopping abruptly at the sight of the younger Reagan, Mesca growls in rage at his second in command, that they had disobeyed. Pulling out a glock he pulls the hammer back and takes aim at the green-eyed man. Brandon backs back up into the bed, knees hitting the side causing him to fall into the young cop.  
“Mesca, I’m sorry… I-I-I….”  
Jamie jumps as the trigger is pulled. Shock and fear war for dominance then. Blood, skull fragments, and bits of brain matter trickle their way tortuously down the blondes face. Locking the safety on the weapon, Mesca saunters over to his captive. The fat man reveals a kerchief from inside his suit sleeve, he lays a gentle hand to the young cop’s face. Jamie flinches away upon instinct.  
“This was not supposed to happen. I was hoping my second could show a little more restraint in his libido.”  
Wiping away the brain residue Mesca sighs in disgust. He stands languidly making his way to where his second was hiding in the kitchen. Nick freezes instantly against the counter as his handler presses him against it. The danger was tangible even to the experienced hired gun. Even given Nick’s height he dared not push back against Marzetti.  
“Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t blow your brains out?”  
“There is no… reason, sir.”  
“Smart answer; but when I give explicit instruction not to leave any marks or bruises I expect them to be followed. And now he’s able to pin rape along with the kidnapping charges. Did you dodo brains not think about that before you pulled out your cocks?”  
“-no, sir…”  
The taller blonde exhales sharply as the barrel of the glock presses into the small of his back. Marzetti reaches up grabs Nick’s hair and yanks down harshly to his level. He winces in slight pain from the action but holds his tongue. Forcing his second to kneel before him, Mesca leans in.  
“Now there’s a good boy. I really would be put out if I had to shoot you because of your transgressions. To make it up, go get the poor thing into the shower. I want him looking his best for when his brother shows up.”


	3. Blue Bloods always go in pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny get's taken a second time from the same people. Upon moving him out of state things happen, things that Mesca was trying to avoid. But one has to sleep at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait for some of you who couldn't wait for the chapter. I was without a computer since October. Have the computer now... And for the life of me this chapter was longer than intended. I hope you enjoy.

It is a strong possibility that Jamie had been taken by the same guys that took him. Detective Reagan huffs into his hot cup of coffee as his partner makes a couple phone calls. They had an idea of when and where they went, but nothing was for certain yet. The older Reagan huffs again, this time into his cup drawing Baez’s attention to him her eyebrow rising in question at him. 

“Look Danny, I know you aren’t on the case of your brother and are too close to this to even have a clear head so why don’t you go on home to Linda and the boys.”

“I can’t. There’s still shit I can do here.”

She puts down the pages of phone numbers. Baez urges him from his chair and out to the hall. He avoids her gaze as she contemplates the next move. Handing over his coat that she snatched on the way out, she shakes it in front of him. Danny rolls his eyes at her but takes the proffered coat and heads out. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Danny.”

The man flippantly waves good bye to his partner, his mind completely elsewhere amongst the chaos of the precinct. Staring at his reflection in his car window when he reaches it, Danny closes his eyes wearily. Opening them again, he spies a reflection not his own lingering too close to him. Reaching for his holster the detective receives a body slam to the side of his car. Fear and paranoia grips the detective hard and fast. His attacker pins his wrists to the hood of the car with ease, even though the Reagan is still fighting against him.   
Danny feels the prod of a taser in his ribs the instant he frees his hands from the hood. His attacker laughs as the officer falls to his knees. Pain was made even more apparent by the volts of electricity playing tag through his nerves. Not once but three times his assailant tases him. Before he could collapse completely though, the other presence collects him up bridal style and carries him to a luxury car. 

“I do believe we have someone awaiting your arrival.”

The car trip out of state was uneventful; Danny lay unconscious in the back seat. He had yet to notice the cuffs being put on him during the trip out to the old farmhouse. Detective Reagan awoke briefly but succumbed to previous injuries that had yet to heal completely. With a groan after the car finally stopped, Danny shifts to try and sit up.

“What’s going on here? Who the hell…?”

“I do believe we’ve made it to our destination detective.”

Pitiful, was the thought that came across the drivers mind. They could have chosen a better place to stay. His captor opens the rear door and hauls the older Reagan out of the back seat. Mesca was already standing at the door, ready to greet his prized possession. 

“Welcome Arturo, I see you’ve managed to bring him in. Unscathed I might add.”

“Well you said a decent amount of reward was comin’ to the one who brought the pig in unscathed.”

“That I did, that I did my good sir. Please, join me inside I have your reward waiting for you there.”

“Pleasure is all mine.”

Danny couldn’t discern whether or not that was what the black man was expecting. Because upon entry Danny lays eyes on his baby brother, still in his uniform minus weapons, but with a darkening bruise on his cheek and neck. Jamie’s eyes widen as Arturo shuffles Danny inside. 

“Danny! You mother fuckers! Mmmf…”

The detective flinches away as Nick comes forward to silence his brother. Said blonde man glances over in Danny’s direction, purposely trails his knuckles down the younger Reagan’s cheek. Almost in a show of mock affection he lays a wet kiss to said cheek. Anger flares in Danny’s eyes the moment the blonde put his hands on his brother. Mesca steps in after that unwilling to see both men go after each other especially with one at a disadvantage. 

“Boys, please. I will not have meaningless bloodshed over something as simple as a kiss to the cheek.”

“Heh you can keep all that homo shit to yourselves. Just give me my reward so I can get out of here.”

“Well there it is, and of course the small cash sum for your troubles of getting here.”

Arturo bulks at Mesca’s meaning of payment. The black man then throws up his hands almost disgusted at it shakes his head and starts to head for the door. Mesca then pulls out an envelope. 

“Well then. I guess this is what you were after?”

The other man sighs deeply, annoyance and disgust evident in his tone when he spoke with Mesca. With a little dealing and more cash, his brother gets dragged to the front door. He was fighting the whole way. Pauses long enough Danny leans in close, with his arms still cuffed behind him gives a mock embrace. Jamie leans in also to his elder brother and whispers softly so the others don’t hear.

“I won’t let them hurt my family.”

That was the only phrase Danny needed as a reassurance; a reassurance that his family won’t stop looking for him even though he’ll be close to disappearing without a trace. The older Reagan was trying to convince himself that his family won’t forget about him. When Jamie released him Danny tries not to fall to his knees by sheer force of will. That taser to his ribs did more harm than good. He watches helplessly as Arturo practically has to drag Jamie from the house and into the luxury car sitting outside. 

Arturo hits his young brother fiercely causing Danny to rush to the door, but before he can even open it Nick grabs him about the waist. The detective watches as his baby brother slumps in the front seat, out cold. Nick holds him even tighter as the smaller man begins to struggle anew. Danny lets out a sharp gasp as he tears the stitches in his side from the knife wounds. He stops moving altogether, leans back against the firm chest and tries to regulate his breathing. Nick surprisingly sets him back on his feet although the other man keeps a wary eye on the NYC detective. Marzetti watches quietly as the car peels out of the drive and onto the deserted highway. 

“Get the car ready. We need to move if we’re to clear the border in two days.”

“Yes sir.”

Mesca regards the detective with a cool expression as he pulls his pipe from inside his waist coat. Tapping the end Mesca searches for a match to light it. Danny closes his eyes and shakes his head to try and clear the floaters from his vision. He begins to sway slightly on his feet, the floor coming up too fast for any reaction from the fat man. 

He groans the moment the car stops. Instantly blinded by the bright halogen lights overhead the brunette covers his eyes. Danny goes to sit up to look at his surroundings only to see nothing but a broken down gas station still working, the small diner in front of them, a post office, and a couple streets lined with lived in houses that have seen better days. Upon further observation there was a school, a family owned grocery store, and police station. His hopes jump marginally at the station. Maybe just maybe he’ll be able to escape them long enough to get word of his location. 

“Are you hungry?”

Danny doesn’t answer the question but he slides without fuss out of the back seat to stand by Nick. If just for collapsing to the ground the only reason he does so. The taller blonde raises an eyebrow at the action yet doesn’t seem to question it any further than the door. It was small yet had a homey feel to it nonetheless. Immediately the only waitress brings menus when the three men sidle into a booth in the back along the wall. Danny, being the only one of the three interested into the television, glances briefly at the menu. 

“Missing since late yesterday, Daniel Reagan was last seen heading to his car. It was reported that an unknown persons was seen approaching the New York City detective.”

The television set seems to drone on to Danny’s ears, he sits up more when the number flashes across the screen for the commissioner’s office in New York City. He excuses himself to use the facilities even at Nick’s quiet protest. Mesca lays a hand to his subordinate’s in allowance of letting the detective have some inkling of privacy. Yet the fat man nods as to go watch the door so he doesn’t try and give them the slip. 

Splashing the cold water on his face he grimaces. His face has a pale color to it, his eyes look slightly sunken in, and his overall appearance looked haggard. Danny grabs a paper towel and pats his face dry. 

“Reagan, you alright in there?”

“Yeah I’m just fine…!”

Shit. Examining the window for a way to open it there almost seemed to be no luck until he peeled the paint away from the latch and the sides. Sighing in relief Danny pushes the window open. God damn it! There’s almost no way for him to fit through there. He tries anyway, anything to try and escape the two men sitting out there waiting for him. Half way through the window when Nick opens the door to find him Danny begins to panic. Holding as tight as he can to the outer building Danny kicks Nick back into the wall. Grunting the taller blonde man shakes his head to clear his vision; thus giving Danny enough time to squeeze himself through the rest of the window. 

“Damn it Reagan! This isn’ oer yet! There’s no place to hide!”

The stitches in his side protested as he ran full speed two blocks down to the small station. Hoping this doesn’t back fire on the small town he enters and receives a startled stare from the secretary. 

“Help me, please. I need he-“

He couldn’t even say the last word before he blacked out. The detective awakens shortly after passing out to see the deputy sheriff hovering over him. Holding his head Danny glances around.

“Please, I need a phone. There’s two men after me, they’ve kid-“

“Now hold up son. What’s your name? And who is after you?”

Shaking his head to try and clear some of the fog, Danny winces as he tries to move up from the floor. He staggers, bumps into the deputy and manages to get to the phone. The numbers on the phone start to swim in front of his eyes. 

“New York City Commissioners office please…”

“Please hold.”

“Commissioner Reagan speaking, how may I help you?"

“Dad. Dad it’s me, Danny. I’m alright for now I’ve made it to a police station but I don’t have very long until they find me again.”

“Where are you Danny?!”

“Oh Danny poo! Where are you?”

“Dad please… I don’t have much longer before I’m off the grid and you can’t find me.”

Gun shots go off. Danny jumps as the shots get closer. Damn it they didn’t need to die. Roughly getting turned around by the firm grip of Nick, he froze against his instinct and training to fight. He tries not to release the phone as soon as the taller blonde goes to reach for it. Danny faintly hears his father shouting through the phone.

“I’m sorry Danny is unable to come to the phone right now, may I take a message?”

“Who is this? Where is my son?”

Nick hangs up the phone on the receiver effectively pinning the detective to the desk. Danny heard the tinny voice of his father, he didn’t sound too pleased at having to speak to the blonde. Emboldened by hearing his father’s voice and letting him know that he’s ok for the time being. Danny pushes the man away even though his sides are protesting every action. Nick leans into the detective, running his knuckles down the length of his jaw. Getting closer the other man licks and nips after his fingers. 

“You know there is punishment for that stunt you just pulled.”

“Believe me yours is coming. They won’t just stand by and watch me disappear.”

At that point the taller blonde backhands him. Nothing but the look of defiance shows in Danny’s eyes then. He leads him out, roughly shoving the smaller man through the front door purposely leading him over the dead corpses. As if to show him this is what’ll happen if he disobeys or tries to go for help. Mesca was already in the car waiting for the two to arrive. He shifts in the seat to stare back at the detective as Nick guides him in. 

“That was most uncalled for detective. Now we must show you punishment. Get you trained to not run away.”

“Go fuck yourself. At least now the commissioner knows that I’m alive.”

“Oh don’t get too cocky, boyle. He may know that you’re alive but he won’t ever find out where you are.”

It was an even longer trip to get to a stopping point this time. An APV had been put out so now the two criminals had to tiptoe on the highway and when they got to a resting point. The hotel they stopped at looked like a broken down dump. Nick had gotten out of the car to start a sweep of the perimeter. Danny could say he at least knew his job. Mesca now gets out after Nick comes back around the building. For a fat man the guy had some strength behind him. He pulls the detective from the car rather forcefully, jostling him until the younger man is walking in front of him. Danny’s stomach lurches violently all of a sudden, making him want to puke. Not caring about the short fat man, Danny runs to the nearest bush and empties the contents of his stomach. Slowly standing straight the older Reagan’s vision swims making the world around swirl in mixed colors. 

Surprisingly Mesca doesn’t try and stop him as he ran to go empty his stomach. Though he was expecting Nick to grab him and haul his ass up to their rented room. He doesn’t even bother with turning around as the taller blonde actually lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. That is until his vision blurs at the edges and goes down for a second time that way. 

“Reagan… Reagan, hey you alright?”

“Place him on the bed Nick. We need to take a look at his injuries.”

Breathing shallowly the detective winces as he tries to sit up. Nick pushes him back on the bed shaking his head as if nonverbally telling him not to move. He didn’t have the will to move, his whole body protesting every action. Cold unyielding hands start to unbutton his shirt carefully peeling it off of the ripped stitches. The younger brunette’s eyes flutter closed again, exhaustion calling him to sleep. Nick bats Mesca’s arm and points to Danny trying to indicate that he has passed out with sleep. Mesca sighs finally turns and grabs the hotels sticky pad and has Nick go and get the supplies listed and an antibiotic. 

The tall blonde comes back about an hour later bearing a bag of listed medical supplies and food. Danny blinks wearily as his stomach growls at the delicious scent wafting from the second bag. He almost doesn’t want to trust them, shouldn’t trust them to not put something into his food. 

“Here.”

“It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

He takes it gingerly in his hands and opens the lid. Steaming eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast stared back up at him. Both men look at him expectantly as they continue on with their own meals. It wasn’t long before Danny’s lids felt heavy with a full stomach and a relatively soft bed. He felt them, their hands trying to be gentle as they cleaned his wounds but he couldn’t seem to care. Danny just felt tired; tired of everything that has gone on. The detective wakes up again a couple hours later feeling grungy and in need of a decent ass shower. So he rolls out of the bed and heads straight for the bathroom. Wow he thinks not even a protest. Proceeding to strip from his clothes the shorter man walks gingerly over to the shower. The cold burst of water chilled his skin until it heated but was nonetheless welcome. 

It may have been longer than expected but he wasn’t keeping track when he heard the door open slowly. 

“Reagan?”

The inquiry was soft coming from the tall blonde outside the door. He comes in any way with no answer from the detective. Danny’s breath hitches when he feels Nick sliding his hands along his sides, being vigilant about the smaller man’s stitches. Nick pushes Danny slightly against the wall with his body, reveling in the feel of the shorter man. 

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what Reagan?”

“Touch me.”

“Oh you mean like this?”

With that Nick bends slightly to stroke Danny’s member. The detective arches into it, trying to turn his mind off. He braces the wall letting the water cascade over himself and Nick behind him. Nick puts his feet in the insoles of Danny’s and spreads his legs to shoulder width. His hands wander up to his chest teasing the sensitive nubs to hardness, reveling in the small gasp he hears from the rather quiet detective. 

Danny could already feel the man’s erect member against his cheeks, prodding at them for access to a part of him he doesn’t want to give away. Not after last time, though he doesn’t have a drug in his system making him want this interaction. Nick thought this odd as the normally fiery man fought back, but is complacent. He breathes in the scent of the man even though his skin is wet the smell of gunpowder and sandalwood seeps through the cleansing cascades. The blonde feels his way in between both their bodies, probing for Danny’s entrance, that tight ring of muscle that’s sure to bear pleasure for them both. 

“Ah…”

It’s a soft sound, just barely audible over the rush of the water. The detective bites his knuckles as Nick stretches said muscle while also lazily stroking the man’s prick. Nick bites hard on the sensitive flesh of his neck as he enters without warning, groaning at the heat of him. He couldn’t help it his whole body tensed at the intrusion. The tall blonde didn’t move for a good 30 seconds before Danny pushed back against him to either get the guy to move or get off. 

“You know you want this Danny. Tell me you haven’t thought about that night when we took you made you a hot gooey mess. Craved every bit since you were home, then your chance came back… when we kidnapped your brother.”

“Shut up.”

Nick thrusts forward sending Danny into the wall. With a small grunt the detective pushes with enough force to get Nick away from him. Quicker than anticipated he flips Danny around pinning his wrists above his head. 

“I don’t give up that easy boyle.”

“And neither do I. I’m not going to let you take advantage of me so back-the-fuck-off.”

He breaks loose from Nick’s hold on his wrists, grabs his shoulders and knees him in the stomach. The blonde man grunts but doesn’t let go of his prize. Another successful hit to the solar plexus Nick is wheezing his hold on the detective finally gone. Danny takes this opportunity to get out of the shower completely disinterested in the warmth of the water and the cleansing power it provided. He grabs a towel on the way out the door.

Mesca looks up from his book, amusement written across his features. Apparently he was half expecting more from the detective on his way out of the bathroom. Yet he didn’t object or force him to go back into the bathroom. Danny wraps the towel about his waist not caring anymore at what is seen. Nick then comes out of the bathroom frustrated. The taller blonde saunters over to the detective, running his fingers through the short strands of his hair. Mesca then coughs roughly. 

“Nick I believe he made himself quite clear.”

“Mesca, we are supposed to be teaching him a lesson. Like to not to try and run away like he did back there.”

“Well Nick, we should, but he is in no condition to take said punishment.”

“Yet he is considered in good enough condition to get away from me?”

At this point Mesca laughs and stands up after snapping his book shut. Nick visibly flinches when Mesca makes his way over. 

By this time Danny made himself relatively comfortable on the bed and is keeping a wary eye on both people. The older fat man, Mesca, stands by the bedside looking down on the stretched out detective. Reagan glances sideways at him, unsure of the man’s intentions. Marginally relaxing as Mesca does nothing but point towards the bandages at the man’s sides. They are soaked by the fluid from the injuries. Odd normally they would do things by force rather than ask for permission. 

“What do you want? Normally you would have blondie over there strong arm me and then you do what you need to do, what gives?”

“You’re injured Reagan, I don’t want to make it worse by having a horny and frustrated Nick hold you down. So it is easier with your cooperation to get those bandages changed.” 

No objection from the reasoning behind it, but it still made the cop tense and unsure. Easing off a corner of the towel, Danny carefully watches everything that Mesca applies onto his wounds. Sleep didn’t come easy that night for the detective, seeing as Nick curled around him. Like he’d try and escape. Dumb idea, that. The taller blonde slides his hand down his thigh and in between his legs, silently groping the Reagan. Using his other hand Nick covers Danny’s mouth. With a muffled sound the smaller man tries to move away but is restricted by the now tight grip to his balls. 

“Don’t move Reagan. Don’t want Marzetti to hear you.” 

With a flourish Nick somehow manages to remove the detective’s jeans plus his own without making much noise and removing his hand from Danny’s mouth. Trying to pry the man’s hand from his mouth Nick only purrs and nuzzles the nape of Danny’s neck. Releasing his hold Danny shudders at the now intrusive feeling at his hole. 

Quick unrestrained thrusts one after the other. Danny felt used all over. This doesn’t seem to happen when Mesca is awake. He has a tendency to get pretty pissed when Nick doesn’t leave him alone or ends up adding more bruises. That’s it, flashes quickly across the cop’s mind. He has to somehow make enough noise or ruckus to wake the sleeping fat man. He tries reaching for the alarm clock on the bedside table almost reaches it but Nick flips on his back, bringing the alarm out of Danny’s reach. Not giving up he finds something else to make noise with.

Biting the blonde’s hand, he grunts but doesn’t let go. Damn it, worth a try crosses his mind. Nick thrusts upwards hitting the sweet spot a couple times, causing Danny to whimper behind the fingers over his mouth. Snaking his hand up the cop’s stomach he presses against the seeping stitches, a sharp yelp pierces the silence in the room. 

“You’re going to do as I tell you Reagan. Otherwise there will be more pain than pleasure waiting for you. Do you understand?”

To get his point across Nick presses two fingers deeper into the wound. Doubling over Danny breaks free of Nick’s hold grasping his thighs tightly. A tight nod. Must find some way to get Mesca awake… Danny is almost in panic mode now with ideas fading as they come. 

It’s a long night, the sun just peeking over the horizon when Nick rolls them over Danny perfectly under him. The brunette groans at the weight on his diaphragm, but doesn’t have the energy to push the man off. Damn can that man can sleep like a rock, the detective did everything to make enough noise to try and wake him. No success by the way. Finally Nick leaves the brunette alone getting up to hop into the shower once again. Danny felt very used at this point, but exhaustion forces him to doze quietly and without fuss. Then he heard it the distant crunch of gravel down the road to their secluded hotel. 

Hope hot and searing shoots through him. Could it be? He glances over to Mesca, who is slowly and groggily coming into the waking world. The fat man throws an arm over his eyes and groans in protest. Danny continues to watch not really pegging the man to be a night owl. He sits up and swings his legs over the side, rumpling his already messy hair. 

“Nick are you up?”

“Yeah, boss. Coffee?”

“Yes, black today; extra strong too.”

One can hear Nick rustling in the shower to get ready. Mesca sits there on the edge of the bed, contemplating on moving. He heaves himself up heading for the shower. More than likely to change into better attire. Danny on the other hand lays there under the blanket, trying to stay invisible in the morning light. 

Mesca finally comes over to the side of the bed and pulls the blankets off the detective’s head. As soon as he saw the bruise blossoming on the other man’s cheek one could say he saw red. 

“Nick. What is the meaning of this?”

He motions a hand over the bruise on the brunette’s cheek, now turning an ugly purple. Nick doesn’t move from within the bathroom door, but stands there trying to not look guilty over it. He doesn’t succeed very well. 

“We’re going to discuss this after we get Mr. Reagan to his destination. Do you hear me Shasta? Heaven forbid if you don’t.”

It took no time at all to get dressed and start out the door. Mesca instead of Nick grabs Danny by the arm with a little resistance from the detective and cuffs his hands behind him. Next he pulls out a hanker chief using it as a gag to ensure the cop can’t make too much noise while going to their car. 

No sooner do they come into the view on the banister, does both men stop and curse. There down below is the local police plus state troopers. And none other than Frank Reagan, New York City’s police commissioner. Nick instantly pulls out his gun and begins to fire, only to last two rounds before a sniper takes him out. Mesca on the other hand pulls Danny close to him. 

“You see this Reagan; he’s not going anywhere unless you clear out of here.”

“I won’t let you hurt my family.”

The older fat man pushes Danny against the railing pressing the barrel of his weapon to the nape of his neck. Danny barely flinches at the cocking of the pistol. One two, no three shots altogether one piercing Danny in the shoulder as the other two take out Marzetti. Danny exhales in relief and now pain. Sliding to his knees he grits his teeth against the pain in his shoulder; the coolness of the bars a small relief to the burning in his body. His father comes into his view, a most welcome sight. 

The older Reagan kneels down beside his missing son and embraces him hard, unties the hanker chief, and finally unlocks the cuffs. Danny immediately returns the embrace to his father. No words need to be said the relief was all in the hug.

“I love you Danny.”

“I’m just glad you found me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283527) by [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/pseuds/ZenyZootSuit)




End file.
